The instant invention relates to a method for the preparation of polycyclic 1,3-thiazolidines.
Several methods are known for the preparation of 1,3-thiazolidines such as, for example, the reaction at room temperature of cysteamine hydrochloride with aqueous formaldehyde solution, and the reaction of ethyleneimine with ketone or aldehyde under the action of sulfur or hydrogen sulfide. However, these prior methods of preparation are directed at the preparation of monocyclic 1,3-thiazolidines and cannot provide polycyclic 1,3-thiazolidines.